


Mornings With Alex

by macabre



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabre/pseuds/macabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble full of morning fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings With Alex

Mornings for Charles are no longer endeavors he can do on his own. From when he first opens his eyes and wishes he could stand right up and close those blasted blinds, to reaching for the orange juice in the fridge, which is always on the top shelf instead of a lower shelf for some reason.

A groan beside him. “Is it time already?” A groggy voice calls from under the covers. Charles chuckles, pulling them down to see a head of pale blonde. Alex blinks up at him furiously, trying to knock the blurriness out of his eyes.

Standing slowly, Alex reaches tall with his hands and stretches – Charles is always envious of his morning ritual. It has nothing to do with Alex showing off his walking legs, he knows, but all the more to do with attempting to wake himself up further before the next step, which is scooping Charles out of bed and walking him to the bathroom. They’ve had a tumble together before. Besides, Charles gets an eyeful of Alex first thing in the morning this way.

“You’re getting lighter,” Alex sighs. Arranging Charles’ bulk comfortably in his arms, he presses a kiss at Charles’ temple.

“It happens. Muscle atrophy and all that,” Charles answers as they glide into the next room. Alex props him up on his seat near the bathtub and runs the shower, testing the water temperature before stripping both of them.

In the shower, as Alex rubs soap into Charles’ legs, he comments, “Maybe we should try to do more physical therapy. I could help you, you know.”

“I know.” He kisses Alex. Alex smiles, and knows not to discuss the subject anymore. He shampoos the other man’s hair for him – Charles favorite morning activity.

When they’re dried off and mostly dressed, Charles lets Alex wheel him to the kitchen. It is the only time he lets him do this. There, Hank and Sean are already assembled and attempting to make breakfast. Sean even has the orange juice out on the table, bless him.

As he settles in at the table, Alex folds the newspaper on one armrest of his chair. He walks around the kitchen in practiced ease and puts on a kettle of water to boil, reaching for the teabags as he waits. He pulls out a different bag for each of them and adds milk to the bottom of Charles’ cup.

Charles watches him with one eye over the international business section fondly. When the kettle blows, Alex rubs tiredly with one hand at his face and pours their water. He sits next to Charles with their mugs as Hank sets plates of eggs and toast in front of them. Reaching for the salt and pepper, Alex doses his eggs in both and just pepper on Charles’.

Alex takes a sip of caffeine and looks blissful for a moment. “I love you,” Charles says. Alex starts, spilling a bit of tea, before glancing over his shoulder at their spectators. “I love you too,” he says anyway.

“What about us? We got up early to make you breakfast!” Sean protests. Hank says nothing from where he sits at the table with two plates – one pilled full of eggs, one pilled full of just toast. He has three glasses of milk.

“I love you too, Sean, Hank,” Charles assures them as he spreads jam on his toast. “But Alex is moving into my room.”

“Hasn’t he been living in your room for the last two months?” Hank asks, no inflection in his voice. He eats two slices of bread simultaneously.

“Yes. But he’s moving in all of his things officially.” Charles picks up his paper with one hand and continues reading. His other hand, fork clutched within it, rests on the table as he chews. Another hand covers his. Charles smiles.


End file.
